


Sister Time

by agentsandcanaries



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Bonding, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: The road to recovery is long and winding, with several bumps along the way. Lucky they have such awesome parents really.A non-sexual age play/ age regression fic.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it’s been a while since I wrote anything but I had this idea and it just wouldn’t leave me alone so I decided to post it up. Hope people enjoy it
> 
> Please note that this fic does involve age regression/ non-sexual age play so if that’s not your thing feel free to leave now.

Jemma smiled when Skye and May arrived in the medical bay. The older woman was holding her little ones hand, who looked very unhappy at being dragged along.  
May sat down on a waiting chair whilst Jemma got set up, sitting Skye on her lap and holding her, partially to soothe her but also to make sure she didn’t run off, Skye could be quite the escape artist when trying to get out of something she didn’t like.

"Hello Agent May, Skye" Jemma greeted them. She gave Skye a small wave but the girl huffed and turned her head away from them, clearly wanting to show that she wasn't happy at all about being in the room. May tickled her gently which raised a laugh from the girl as Jemma finished what she was doing and walked over.

"Okay, Skye. I need you to sit up here please" Jemma said in a cheerful voice, hoping to make sure her sister wouldn’t get scared. May lifted her little one up from her lap and then stood herself, placing Skye up onto the table before getting settled in a chair to her side. She pressed a kiss to her head and Skye smiled warmly, reaching a hand up to mommy’s face. The little one then poked her nose and giggled happily, laughing more when mommy acted surprised and pretended she didn’t know who had booped her nose which had Skye laughing very loudly.

Jemma watched them with a pang in her chest. She knew that right now she needed to be Big, Doctor Simmons was a professional and had a job to do but she was pining for some playtime having been rushed off her feet all week dealing with various problems. She took a deep breath before going back up to Skye.

“Okay sweetheart, we can have some more playtime once we’re done” she disliked having to stop them, but they did need to get this done and also Jemma was worried that seeing mommy and Skye having fun would make her regress and then she wouldn’t be able to do her job. May could tell the look in Jemma’s eyes, she gave the girl a quick smile and whispered to skye that she could play with her sister after this was done but it needed to go fast. Skye nodded and looked up at Jemma, sucking her thumb as she listened to the other girls instructions.

Jemma had taken her blood plenty of times before, they had it practically down to an art form by now. Skye would still wriggle around a little and pout at the sight of the needle but generally it went smoothly and they were all glad that it hadn’t taken too long to retrieve the samples needed for testing. 

Jemma let out a soft sigh. Her headache had been building ever since she saw them playing together and she knew that meant a drop was imminent. She put the vials away for testing, filing the paperwork and disposing of used gloves and needles when she felt hands on her shoulders and instantly let out a soft whine. May took the last few things from her to dispose, she could tell that Jemma wasn’t going to last much longer and pulled her into her arms.

May looked back and panicked for a moment when she realised Skye had run off. Thankfully, Coulson walked in with the little one in his arms and they exchanged a look, Skye had likely taken advantage of Melinda’s temporary shift in focus whilst caring for Jemma to escape but Coulson had been on his way down to meet them after May sent a quick text warning that Jemma was going to drop and they needed to call in another doctor. 

Once satisfied that Skye was okay, and wondering if they needed another “don’t run out of mommy’s sight” talk, May started stroking Jemma’s back soothingly. She realised the girl was now definitely on the edge of a drop and whispered to her.  
“It’s okay, you’ve done good today. I think my little girl wants to play now, huh?”

May’s gentle words were all that was needed to break down the last part of Jemma’s resolve and the girl instantly felt herself drop. When little Jemma woke up, it was to mommy’s strong arms around her. She smiled and nuzzled into them more.

“There’s my baby girl” mommy whispered to her, soft and gentle as she guided them to a seat and put Jemma on her lap, gently rocking the little one who clung tightly onto her. Jemma looked up at her and then across the room trying to spot Skye. Her sister was sat on the exam chair, clearly Coulson had placed her up there since there was no way little Skye could climb up that high on her own. He was playing peekaboo with her and she laughed loudly every time daddy “reappeared”

“Skye okay?” Jemma asked mommy, worry marring her features as she realised what room they were in and where Skye was sat.

“Skye’s fine, baby girl. She might get a bit sad in a minute cos the doctor needs to give her a check up but we’re all here to help, aren’t we?” 

Jemma nodded, sucking on her thumb she whined when mommy nudged it from her mouth after a moment. She looked up at the woman with a pout, May simply stroked her hair and handed over a paci which Jemma gratefully took. 

The doctor walked in as Jemma was resting against mommy’s chest, her eyes feeling heavy as the exhaustion of her busy week seemed to catch up with her. She could hear them talking but decided not to listen in, after all mommy had taught her that it was rude to eavesdrop. Jemma let out a loud yawn and mommy started to stroke her hair again, whispering some gentle reassurances which worked to lull the little one off to sleep.

When Jemma awoke, it was to the sound of Skye screaming. The distress noises had her awake in an instant and she scrambled off mommy’s lap towards the source of the noises. She could vaguely hear mommy shouting her name but right now all her focus was on finding Skye and saving her from wherever she was being hurt. She had nearly reached her sister when strong arms caught her and lifted her up. Jemma screamed with all her might, desperately trying to free herself, kicking and struggling against the hold and screaming until her lungs hurt. She could tell there were voices around her but couldn’t distinguish them whilst she was in a state of such distress. The last thing she noticed was a sharp pain in her shoulder, and then everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Don’t worry Jemma is okay, but we’re going to be exploring a bit of her ptsd in the next chapter (honestly, can someone please send all these characters to therapy bc they really need it)  
> Hoping to have the next chapter up soon but wanted to upload this first as a tester to see what people think. It’s going to be from Coulsons POV of some scenarios in this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the events post jemma dropping in the first chapter but from Phil and Melinda’s point of view  
> Sorry it’s a little short, I’m hoping to get something new out soon

Phil settled into the chair by the bed, having gathered up skye whilst he was walking up to the room. May had text him to say they needed someone else to do the girls check up as Jemma had dropped He looked over to his little girl, she was curled up on May’s lap almost asleep and he gave her a small smile. Clearly she needed the rest, he just hoped the check up would go quickly and smoothly for everyone’s sake and then they’d go back to the room for some calm time.

He played with skye for a little while whilst they waited for the doctor, tickling her to make her giggle and playing peekaboo which was one of little Skye’s favourites. Eventually, the doctor did arrive and Skye tried to hide her face by leaning into him. He smiled and kissed her head before laying her back down on the table, holding her hand and whispering soothing phrases as the doctor set up.

Thankfully it seemed to be going smoothly until Skye started to fuss at needing a shot, he tried to soothe her but she only started crying much louder which made him wince. He was worried that she’d hurt herself and that she’d wake up jemma. He desperately tried to calm her down, working with the doctor to soothe her she had mostly stopped crying and was about to get her shot when all of a sudden there were rushed footsteps coming towards him and small hands reaching for skye. He quickly held Jemma back, not wanting her to be hurt by the needle if she intercepted it but the girl was screaming and kicking against him, harshly sobbing. He carried her over towards May to let the doctor finish but the girl started trying to injure herself and he panicked. He looked up at May and they both realised what was happening, that Skye’s screams had set off a flashback and the young girl thought she was being tortured. 

They tried to calm Jemma down but Phil couldn’t let her out of his grasp in case she hurt herself with the medical equipment, they just didn’t know what to do and she was only getting more and more worked up. May sighed, she knew the girl was too far gone and there was only one solution. Phil gave her a knowing look, it hurt them both to do this but it seemed like the only option. May gave the signal to the doctor, who then injected the sedative into jemmas shoulder. The girl blacked out and slumped into phils hold.

Skye was crying as she watched this, Phil carefully transferred Jemma over to May again before going over to comfort her. Jemma suffered from ptsd, which sometimes triggered flashbacks especially when she heard screaming or noises that sounded like torture. They had hoped at first that they wouldn’t affect her little side but when it did happen whilst dropped, the flashbacks seemed to affect her even more since little Jemma didn’t have the memory of what happened, meaning she would get confused and get really upset. This then fed into making it even worse. luckily with help from therapy she was able to manage the condition slightly better now so it didn’t happen so often but it was still hard when it did.

May sighed, gently stroking the little ones hair as she now lay across her lap. They didn’t like to use sedation or any methods like that unless it was the only option, but Jemma hadn’t had an episode that bad for a while and there was also the worry of her getting hurt since they were around a lot of medical equipment here. She was worried how the girl would react once she woke, though usually after a flashback she dropped to a younger age for a while than her usual little self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if there’s anything you’d like to see


End file.
